Rab'ia al Fihri
Rab'ia al Fihri is a genie trapped inside of a prison bottle. She is an agent for The Peacekeepers of The Imperium where she works with Iskendriel and her handler, Isk. Rab'ia was imprisoned for crimes by one of the genie kings, Al-Malik Al-Aswad, so that she can only use her powers when released from the bottle by a mortal being. Description Appearance Rab'ia is incredibly small when trapped within her bottle, being about seven inches in length. Despite her size she has a perfect hourglass physique and a pretty heart-shaped face. She has blue skin that is slightly transparent. Her hair is jet black and long, but usually worn in a tall, loose top-knot. She wears gauze 'genie pants', through which can be seen her white underwear, and has spangly gold bracelets and white curly-toed shoes. She has a gauze headscarf that covers her hair and hangs down below her chin, where it could be pulled up over her mouth if she wishedTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Rab'ia al Fihri resents being contained within her prison bottle and dislikes those that criticise her for being unable to do anything beyond the bottle. She feels discriminated against if someone remarks on her status inside the bottle or comments on her size. However she is actually quite playful and her petulant anger is normally a mask to turn jokes and remarks aimed at her on their head toward the one making those comments. She exchanges this kind of banter with Iskendriel constantly, with others rarely knowing whether they are joking with each other or being dead serious. Relationships Friendships Iskendriel As soon as Rab'ia and Iskendriel met, their relationship ran hot. Iskendriel is rude and unreserved in her comments. She is often keen on insulting others to lower them, in her mind, to her own level. Rab'ia is not far from being the same, however, so they instantly began to clash. Their bickering and banter is often mean but good-spirited behind the barbs, though others would often not know whether they were playing or fighting. Iskendriel condemns Rab'ia for her actions that got her imprisoned in the bottle but Rab'ia believes that Iskendriel is not a good person either and that she belongs in a bottle of her own. Possessions Prison Bottle Rab'ia is imprisoned within a glass bottle for crimes prior to joining the Peacekeepers. Powers TBA History Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers Main article: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) Rab'ia al Fihri was assigned to a group by her handler, Isk, which featured an alternate version of Isk fully named Iskendriel. She and Rab'ia were instantly bickering with each other as Iskendriel resented carrying Rab'ia's prison bottle but she also knew the reason for Rab'ia being imprisoned and believed that Rab'ia had no one to blame but herself for the imprisonment. They used the airways of The Fracture to reach The Kracker, which would transport most of the group across the Multiverse except for Iskendriel and Rab'ia because Iskendriel was a Planestrider. Their destination was The Lamb, flagship of Ameryl, the Right Arm of The Imperium. She, however, departed the ship and boarded the God-Killer where she would become trapped in a Time-Lock. The group had to place reality stabilisers around the ship to protect it from the time-lock so that the ship could continue service despite the loss of Ameryl. Another mission saw Rab'ia arrive on the planet Necrill in the Myst Sector after the disappearance of an Imperium settlement there. While most of the team went to investigate with Iskendriel, Rab'ia remained behind in the town of Kildare with Dr Lawrence Carroll so that he could conduct another mode of research through spiritual residueTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "The idea of Rab'ia started as a joke from the Christina AguileraChristina Aguilera article, Wikipedia. song, "Genie in a BottleGenie in a Bottle article, Wikipedia.", but became a greater endeavour steeped in mythological sources." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:The Imperium Characters Category:Genie Characters